


I Can't Lose You

by That_One_Random_Guy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood/Injury, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Whump, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, injured Peter parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy
Summary: After the events of Homecoming and Civil War, everyone is happy. Tony realizes how much he cares about Peter, Peter realizes that he sees Tony as a father, even the Avengers are back together! But things go downhill as Toomes breaks out of jail with the intention to kill, and his target is Spider-man.ORMy lazy excuse for an irondad/spiderson fluff, whump, and angst fanfic >:3*DISCONTINUED*





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am Incredibly tired lol I'm still sick so I have nothing to do but write! This was actually pretty fun to write! If you want me to continue this, please leave a little comment or something, even a kudos would do ^^ Enjoy!

“Hey, kid” Tony called from where he stood in his lab working on Mark 42.  
He had invited the kid over for the weekend as a little getaway from his obviously stressful life as a superhero and a high schooler. Finally, after a solid 10 minutes of persuading Peter’s Aunt May that her nephew would be safe with the Avengers in Stark tower for three days, she had reluctantly agreed. However, Peter didn’t know he was going to formally meet the Avengers in a couple of hours, and the Avengers didn’t know that they were going to meet Tony’s protigé, that part was a surprise that Tony had planned without anyone’s knowledge.  
“Yeah, Mr. Stark?” Peter responded, not looking away from where he was tinkering with his web-shooters.  
Tony took a step back from his work, letting out a small huff of breath at how tiring working with his suits actually was, before rubbing his oil-covered hands on a cloth on the table beside him.  
“I’m getting kinda tired” He looked out the window, noting that the sun was setting, sending a orange-red glow into the dimly lit room.  
Peter paused, turning towards Tony. His chocolate brown eyes reflected the sun’s light as he looked at his mentor eagerly as per usual.  
“Wanna have a movie night?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his face because, of course, Tony had also told the Avengers that they were going to have a movie night together and he knew what Peter’s response was gonna be before he even opened his mouth.  
“Yeah! Are we gonna have cocoa? What movie are we going to watch? Oh! Can we watch Star Wars? I know I’ve seen it like a million times but I really wanna watch it again! There’s this one guy named Lu-”  
“Pete, let’s walk before we run, huh bud?” Tony interrupted Peter’s rambling with a fond laugh.  
“U-uh oh! Yea, of course!” Peter smiled awkwardly, putting down the web-shooter he had in his hand. Man, as much as Tony would never admit, this kid was frickin’ adorable.  
“Ok then!” Tony clapped his hands together. “You go change into your pajamas and I am gonna get things ready for the movie, ok?”  
Peter nodded vigorously, rushing to his room to change. Tony smiled, walking across the hall to another room, the living room, surprised to see Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Banner there already, all of them in pajamas but Natasha who was wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants.  
“Oh, hey guys. Early, aren't we?” Tony hummed, looking around for the other Avengers. Almost immediately after he finished talking, Wanda walked in, followed by Vision, who of course ignored the door and entered through the wall. Wanda was carrying a bunch of blankets while Vision was holding a box of cookies, to which  
Clint visibly sat up a little, perking up at the new treats. Vision sat the cookies on the table and Wanda practically threw the blankets at everyone, who each selected one to share with someone else on the couch.  
“Earlier than you Stark, and it’s your building!” Sam laughed as Rhodey and Thor walked in.  
“Hey guys. Steve just called me, said he’d be here in a few more minutes” Rhodey smiled at the others, taking his seat beside Bruce in one of the loveseats.  
Tony didn’t have a few more minutes. The kid would be out any second.  
“I’ll be right back guys, I gotta get something” Tony quickly walked out of the room and ran over to the kitchen, quickly brewing a few cups of cocoa and tea before bringing them to the room. He placed them on the table and almost everyone grabbed a cup. Making a few extra cups for when Steve gets there with Bucky, he went back to the kitchen, waiting for the kid to come out so he can buy a few more minutes. Where was the kid anyway? Tony sighed fondly, thinking of how the kid was probably giving himself a prep talk about how he was not going to embarrass himself in front of THE Tony Stark. Little did he know, he would be in front of all the Avengers tonight, not just Tony.  
As if summoned by Tony’s thought, Peter opened his door and stepped out, fully dressed in spider-man pajamas. How fitting.  
“Kid, come here” Tony beckoned him over with his hand as the kid walked over nervously.  
“What snacks do you want?” He asked, brewing more cocoa for himself and the kid.  
“Uh, do you have chips?” Peter suggested, looking around the kitchen excitedly. Tony thought for a minute. He was pretty sure he bought some, if so the bag would be in the cupboard next to the fridge.  
“Check the cupboard next to the fridge” He responded, grabbing one of the two filled cups and filling the next. Peter did as he was told and smiled.  
“Yeah it’s right here” He grabbed it and shut the door, waiting patiently for Tony’s cup to finish brewing.  
“Ok then” Tony was dying to see the look on everyone’s face when the kid walked in. He so wanted to show off this child. “Let’s go”  
He walked into the room first, Peter following. When the kid walked in, Tony could see his eyes light up in wonder.  
“Oh my god” Peter whispered looking at each face. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the same time Peter did. He put the chips on the table and looked at each person. Tony silently thanked the gods that Steve and the rest of the Avengers had shown up already as Peter looked around, awe-struck.  
“Oh my god, your Captain America” Tony could tell that Peter was silently fanboying over Steve and he almost laughed.  
“Uh, that I am” Steve replied, confused, as Natasha send Tony a look of ‘What is this kid doing here?’.  
“And you are…?” Steve asked, clearly bewildered. Tony took that as his cue to step in, standing behind Peter and holding onto the kid’s shoulder’s like a proud dad.  
“Guys, I’d like you to meet Peter Parker” Tony exclaimed proudly.  
“Man of Iron! You never told us you had a child!” Thor boomed loudly.  
“What! Tony you have a kid?!” Rhodey looked at Tony in disbelief.  
“No, no, no! Guys, Peter is my Intern! He’s not my kid” Tony sighed as he saw Peter’s face go red in embarrassment. So much for that prep talk.  
“Then why is he on your private floor?” Natasha questioned. Everyone looked at Tony for a response.  
“Okay, okay. Everyone calm down. What movie are we gonna watch? And before you say anything, yes the kid stays” Tony sat down on the other loveseat, motioning for Peter to sit next to him.  
“Star wars!” Peter squeaked before his eyes went wide and he realised he just said that out loud and shrunk into the loveseat in embarrassment.  
“Sure, I’m up for that” Clint shrugged. Murmurs of agreement followed from most of the room.  
“Okay, Star wars it is!” Tony turned on the t.v, searching for the movie.  
“So, Peter” Natasha hummed. “What relationship do you have with Stark? I know your not just some intern or you wouldn’t be up here” She pointed out.  
“Well I uh” Peter looked at Tony for confirmation that he could tell them. Tony just sighed and gave him a little nod and a shrug, still trying to find the movie.  
“Do you guys remember the fight in berlin? Between Mr. Stark and you, Mr. Rogers?” Peter asked, nervously swirling a part on his pajamas in his hands.  
“Yeah, why?” Bucky, of all people, replied. “Wait, were you there?”  
Peter nodded. “I uh, well. I-I uh..” He looked at Tony for help.  
Tony let out a sigh of frustration. “He’s the Spider-kid”  
“Spider-man” Peter grumbled, making Tony smirk.  
“What?!” Steve spit out some of his cocoa. “I dropped an entire cargo crate on this kid! Tony, He’s only around 14!”  
“I-I’m 15” Peter mumbled.  
“He was fine” Tony said quickly, frustrated because he couldn’t find the movie.  
“Scott threw him out of the sky, Tony!” Clint exclaimed, taking a bite of cookie.  
“I’m fine!” Peter protested, now noticing that there were cookies and reaching over to grab one.  
“Ah, there!” Tony smiled as he finally got the movie to work. Everyone quieted down when the movie began, though some still looked unhappy about unknowingly fighting a 15 year old kid from Queens.  
After a while of watching the movie in silence, everyone’s uneasiness subsided and at one point, Tony was pretty sure Bruce was holding onto Rhodey for dear life during a fight scene. He saw the kid yawn with his eyes barely open. He must be tired, Tony thought. Tony smiled at the kid and how his curly mop of hair was all over the place as he leaned back on the loveseat sleepily.  
Turning, Tony saw Wanda in the corner of the room, gesturing for him to come over. Weird. When did she get up?  
“I’ll be right back” Tony whispered to Peter, standing up and going over to Wanda.  
“What is it?” He whispered, irritated at being interrupted during his movie.  
“That boy, Peter” She gestured to the sleepy boy on the loveseat. “He does not see you as a mentor nearly as much as he sees you as a father” she stated quietly.  
He had to admit that Peter did feel like his son sometimes. Tony wished he could be, but he wasn’t.  
“He’s not my son, Wanda. I care for him like I care for all my interns” He sighed, trying to keep his voice quiet.  
“Tell me, how would you feel if he died? If you woke up tomorrow and found he had died in his sleep? How would that make you feel?” She questioned in a whisper-like tone.  
Tony closed his eyes, shuddering whenever he even began imagining Peter covered in his own blood. The kid who loved making pop culture references, that awkward, lovable, dorky nerd that Tony just wanted to hug sometimes, nothing but a blood covered, lifeless dead weight in Tony’s arms.  
“Empty” Tony finally whispered after moments of silence despite the background sounds of the movie behind them. “I wouldn’t be able to feel anything at first. I can’t lose him”  
She nodded, smiling softly. “You would feel like there was a hole inside you. One that could never be filled” she finished for him, reading his thoughts.  
Tony nodded slightly, closing his hands into fists with sadness that had no reason to exist at this moment. Not sadness for him, but sadness for a child who sat mere feet away from him.  
“He is your son Tony. Maybe not by blood, but by heart” She placed her hand over his arc reactor, a gentle smile on her face.  
He smiled back as she lifted her hand from his chest and walked over to the others, sitting back down in her spot. Tony stood there for a moment longer, looking at the amazing kid who had unknowingly wormed his way into Tony’s life and heart. He walked back over with a smile on his face as he sat back down next to Peter, who was about to fall asleep. As if he sensed the new warmth beside him, Peter shifted so that he was lying down with his head on Tony’s lap. The billionaire smiled and grabbed a blanket, gently laying it over the kid as he cuddled against Tony. Looking up, he saw the other Avengers looking at him.  
“I guess Tony Stark really does have a heart” Steve whispered playfully and Wanda smiled at him.  
Tony looked back down at the sleeping kid and couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“I guess he does”


	2. A Mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A mission? Like- a mission-mission?” Peter asked, surprised yet awe-struck at being asked on a mission by the Avengers.  
>  “Yeah, so suit up” Tony replied again, waving his hand as a dismissal.  
>  “O-oh! Yeah!” Peter got up and quickly went to his room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again! I hope you like this chapter! AaAaAh you guys are so nice with your comments! Thank you so much for the nice feedback! I'll try to upload more often! Sorry for the long wait! <3

Peter opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the light that filtered through the window curtains and illuminated the room with a bright yellow color. Looking around, he saw that everyone had left the couch beside him but Thor and Bruce, who were still asleep soundly. Thor was snoring as loud as a car engine starting, making Peter smile and have to hold back a laugh. Then he realized he was cuddling with something on the loveseat with him. No, not something, SomeONE.  
He froze for a minute the only thoughts repeating through his head being, ‘Oh my god I’m cuddling with Mr. Stark. oH My GoD i’M CuDdLiNg WiTh mR. StArK’ over and over. Then he realized that his mentor must still be asleep because Peter could hear deep, rhythmic breaths replaying against him and small, quiet snoring. Peter had to hold in another laugh.   
Peter subconsciously decided that, since Tony was still sleeping, that he could fall back asleep as well, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth radiating from the person beside him and the blanket that covered him and his Spider-Man PJs. Soon enough, Peter’s breathing slowed and he drifted off.

 

~~~~~~

 

Tony opened his eyes, looking around tiredly and noticing Bruce along with Thor who was snoring loudly. Letting out a small huff of laughter, he realized the kid was still asleep on his lap. Tony stayed there, looking at the kid with happiness as he saw how perfect he was. His brown curls strayed in every direction, making Tony’s heart melt just a little at how adorable the kid was. But he knew that he couldn’t have a teenager sleeping on him all day, besides he could smell fresh bacon in the other room.  
Sighing, he tapped the kid’s shoulder, causing the teen to let out a confused murmur saying something like: “Hold on May, Five more minutes…”  
“Come on, Kid. You can’t be sleeping forever. We got things to do today” Tony shook the kid gently and the kid sprang up, looking at Tony in embarrassment.  
“O-Oh my god Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry! I Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you I swear! I was just watching the movie and then I remember getting tired and leaning on something and falling asleep but I guess that thing was you and I must have kept you from going to bed and I should've-” Peter began apologizing profusely.  
“Woah, Woah! Slow down, buddy. It’s fine, hell, I fell asleep too” Tony laughed, patting the kids back as he calmed down.  
“Wha- Oh hey guys. Where’s everyone else?” Bruce yawned, pushing a still snoring Thor off of him and sitting up.  
“They’re in the kitchen I think,” Tony told him, turning back towards the door.  
“I’m going to get some breakfast” He announced. “You coming kid?” He asked, pausing and turning half-way through the doorway to look at Peter.  
“I Uh...yeah” Peter looked at the sleeping Thor for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, before following Tony into the kitchen.  
The first thing that Tony saw was Sam at the stove, wearing an apron and making pancakes. Then he saw Natasha, Wanda, Vision, and the other Avengers sitting down, some at the table and others sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Almost everyone was eating, with the exception being Vision of course, and sat down beside Steve at the table as Peter sat beside Wanda on the island.  
As Sam brought pancakes over to the new people in the room, Tony started talking with his teammates happily while eating.   
“-And you told me that Hydra was attacking! Of course, I freaked out!” Natasha was in the middle of telling a story, pointing her fork accusing yet playfully at Steve.  
“Hey, If you ask me, It was a great surprise party. I mean sure, you almost decapitated Steve and shot Rhodey but it was worth it!” Clint exclaimed, laughing and poking Natasha in the arm teasingly.  
Tony couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Natasha punched Clint’s arm playfully and Clint gasped, grabbing his arm like he was fatally injured.  
“Ah! Natasha! I can’t believe you did this! Now I need to go to the hospital! Don’t shoot Rhodey too because ‘now I have to pay for his medical bill!’” Clint giggled as Rhodey let out a laugh, soon joined by pretty much the whole table.  
“Oh, stop quoting me, you big weirdo!” Natasha laughed as Bruce walked in and sat beside Rhodey.  
“Hey, Bruce! Where’s Thor?” Steve asked, taking a bite of pancake.   
“Still asleep. I know he’s the god of thunder but I didn’t think he sounded like thunder when he snored!” Bruce smiled as Friday alerted his phone. He looked down at the notification as everyone laughed at Bruce’s joke, his face blank.  
“Hey, What’s up Tony?” Clint asked around a mouthful of food, Not noticing the Natasha that stuck her fork into his plate, stealing a bit of pancake with an evil snicker.  
“Apparently Hydra soldiers are raiding an abandoned weapons warehouse nearby. Only 30 soldiers; easy to take down. What do you guys say? Up for some Hydra butt-kicking?” Tony smirked at the others, noticing the expressions of joy on their faces.  
“Yea, but not all of us have to go. It’s only 30 soldiers. Only like 3 or 4 of us should go.” Rhodey pointed out.  
“I’ll go” Natasha shrugged. “Since we brought up Hydra I’d like to give them a piece of my mind”  
“I’ll go too” Clint immediately raised his hand. “I really wanna see that” He laughed.  
“What about the kid, Tony? He should go for practice” Steve suggested, taking a bite of food.  
“Okay,” Tony shrugged. “But If he goes I go too”  
“Over-protective Dad mode: Activated” Tony heard Clint whisper to Natasha as they both began laughing hysterically.  
“Ha-ha very funny” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “I just don’t want my intern getting beaten to a pulp without help” He knew it was only a half-lie, but he would never admit it to himself. Natasha also rolled her eyes.  
“Uh-huh. Suuuure” Clint spoke for her as Tony stood up, taking his food to the trash, throwing away what was left and turning to look at Peter, who sat a little ways away at the island.  
“Come on Underoos! Suit up! We’re going on a mission.” Tony called, notifying Friday to get his suit ready for him. Peter sat up immediately, perking up like a dog that had been asked if it wanted a treat.  
“A mission? Like- a mission-mission?” Peter asked, surprised yet awe-struck at being asked on a mission by the Avengers.  
“Yeah, so suit up” Tony replied again, waving his hand as a dismissal.  
“O-oh! Yeah!” Peter got up and quickly went to his room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have a new chapter out tomorrow or the day after! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Stay tuned!


	3. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready, Little Spider?” Natasha asked, a playful smile tugging on her face. He nodded eagerly, following her as she climbed through the hole in the wall. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark gloom of the warehouse before continuing to follow Natasha to the spot Tony had gestured to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay, I'm going to try and update daily now guys! Maybe because people are legit screaming at me in the comments to (Don't get me wrong I love it don't stop its motivation lol) and so I've decided to heed your requests. Just a fair warning though, I have real motivation problems and will probably not update very often unless people yell at me in the comments to update lol. It's not mean, It's helpful! So, Scream away! <3

Peter swung through the air, following the Avengers as they went towards the abandoned weapons warehouse. Tony flew in front of him, leading the way for Natasha and Clint, who were following by car below them.   
He really enjoyed the feeling of swinging through the city as if he were flying as the wind flowed past him and he was propelled forward. He smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air as Tony slowed and came to a halt in front of him.  
“This is it” Tony’s voice rang through the com., startling Peter a little as he dropped from the web he was hanging on to land beside his mentor. Natasha and Clint’s car pulled up next to them and they got out, looking around.   
Peter started observing the things around him too as Tony fired up his repulsors and shot a hole into the wall. Peter watched as the concrete around the hole began crumbling and giving way as Tony walked into the warehouse through the gap, small pieces of concrete making tiny ‘clang’ noises against the metal of his suit.  
“Okay, Nat and Peter, you take that side” Tony gestured to the right side of the building. “Clint and I will take this side” He pointed at a different part of the building, a little ways off from where he had originally pointed out.  
“Ok” Peter chirped, looking at Natasha in awe. He was seriously about to fight Hydra with an Avenger! Wait until Ned hears about this!  
“Awww” Clint sighed, though he Followed Tony as the two of them went in without further protest.  
“Ready, Little Spider?” Natasha asked, a playful smile tugging on her face. He nodded eagerly, following her as she climbed through the hole in the wall. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark gloom of the warehouse before continuing to follow Natasha to the spot Tony had gestured to. They were met with a little more than 16 soldiers, one of which noticing them and aiming their gun at the new arrivals as their fellow Hydra soldiers followed in their actions, also aiming at the two.  
Natasha was the first to spring into action, jumping on the first soldier that noticed them and twisting their arm behind their head, causing them to drop the gun they were holding. As the gun skidded across the ground, Peter shot a web at another Soldier’s gun, pulling it out of their hand before webbing their feet so they were stuck.   
They continued this way for a while, Natasha disarming and knocking out soldiers as Peter webbed them up and took out some on his own. Peter noticed how few soldiers were left just as Natasha spoke into the com.  
“Almost done here. About four soldiers left” She reported, pressing the com in her ear as she used her free hand to punch a guard in the face, knocking him out.  
“Same here, kinda boring actually. Is it bad that I wish Hydra sent more soldiers?” Tony laughed into the com as Peter webbed up the last guy, a smile of triumph on his face. But Peter didn’t see the man sneaking up behind him.  
“Peter! Watch out!” But Natasha’s call and Peter’s Spider-sense came a moment too late before he was turning around. He felt a foot hit his stomach and was sent flying into the wall behind him, his head whipping back and colliding with the wall with a thud before everything went black.

Natasha gasped, looking at the spot where the man had been standing, surprised to find no one there. ‘He must have made a run for it’, Natasha thought, clenching her fists and looking back at Peter, who’s unconscious body laid crumpled on the concrete.  
“Oh my god” Natasha whispered, forgetting she was still on the com as she ran over to the boy, putting her fingers against his neck for a pulse. She let out a breath of relief when she felt a slow, weak, yet steady one thump against her fingers.  
“What? What happened Nat?” Natasha could practically feel his oncoming panic attack as he continued. “Nat? Nat?! Is Peter okay? What’s wrong? Why won’t he report to the coms?” Tony started sputtering questions like a faucet, stopping only when Natasha snapped at him.  
“He’s down. Hit his head pretty hard, probably a concussion. He has a pulse, though. You guys done there?” She asked, hoping they were so that they could get over there and help.  
“Oh god” She barely heard Tony’s whisper on the com before Clint started talking.  
“Yeah, we’re done here. We’ll be right there” Clint sighed over the com at the same time Tony burst through the wall with his suit. He landed roughly and opened the suit, getting out and running over to Peter. The billionaire put his own fingers to the kid’s neck as if he wanted to know for himself that he was gonna be okay. Clint ran into the room too, following Tony over to where he and Natasha were sitting next to Peter.  
“Is he hurt anywhere?” Clint asked as he came over, eyes widening at the unconscious body. Natasha looked at the kid for a minute.  
“He has a bunch of cuts on him, but that is to be expected after a battle. He has a big cut on the back of his head from the wall, definitely a concussion, and I wouldn’t be surprised if the kid had whiplash” Natasha answered after a moment, sighing.  
“I’m going to call Bruce” Tony immediately said, standing up and putting his phone to his ear.  
“Are you hurt?” Clint asked, clearly concerned but he would never admit it. She smiled lightly and nodded.  
“Again, a few scratches here and there, but I’m okay” She replied, exhausted from the fight. He nodded and looked down at Peter for a moment.  
“I thought no one could get close enough to scratch you in a battle” He suddenly whispered lightheartedly, looking up at Natasha again with playful eyes.  
“Oh har-de-har Barton” She laughed back, punching his arm. Tony put his phone down and sat beside them again, looking at Peter’s face.  
“Oh, Pete…” Tony whispered, moving strands of hair away from the kid’s face gently, smiling softly.  
Natasha looked at Clint for a minute with the shared expression of ‘The Protective Stark Dad™’ before Clint rested his hand On Tony’s shoulder comfortingly.   
“He’ll be fine, Tony. Hell, i’m sure you both have had worse” Clint patted Tony’s shoulder as Bruce raced in with a small med team. Tony just sighed as Bruce took Peter into a small helicopter to take back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! I hope you liked this chapter lol! Is it bad that I honestly love writing Peter & Tony whump/angst? That being said, prepare yourselves. Future Chapters will be fun for me >:3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! Stay Tuned!


	4. I Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As we both know, Peter has been out for six days straight. That is not a very good sign by itself. But he woke up today speaking almost perfectly which is good. Due to his healing factor, he should be up again in a few days. Until then he might have memory problems or be dizzy and not see anything very well. Keep the lights dim and your voice low. I’ll be back tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I was so worried that I wouldn't get this out today but I hammered through it so woo! I hope you guys like it!

“Gah!” Tony woke with a jump as his head hit the small table he was sitting at, his head having slipped from the hand that was holding it up as Tony’s elbow pushed painfully against the table from being in the position for so long. He shook himself with a sigh as he pieced together that he had fallen asleep again. He squinted his eyes against all the white of the room, the bright sunlight filtering through the window curtains and onto the floor, casting small patches of sunshine onto the white sheets of a bed beside Tony.   
The figure in the bed tried to turn, letting out a muffled groan at the new motion and causing his heart monitor to speed up as he struggled to understand why he was in the unfamiliar room around him. Tony jumped to his feet, racing over and gently pushing Peter’s back to the bed as the boy tried to sit up.  
“Woah! Easy, tiger. You took quite the hit back at the warehouse” Peter just blinked up at him hazily as though he couldn’t quite grasp what the billionaire was saying. The kid suddenly squinted his eyes and let out a low groan, trying to cover his face with the sheets.  
“Fri, turn down the lights” Tony called, knowing that Peter must be sensitive to it after getting a concussion.  
“Right away, sir” and with that, the lights dimmed so that the only light was the natural light being drawn in from the window. Peter sighed slightly, seemingly with relief, before uncovering his face again, looking up at Tony lazily. Tony pulled his chair over to the boy, sitting beside him and using one hand to gently push the hair away from his face like he had done at the warehouse when Peter had first been injured. Peter sighed and leaned into Tony’s touch, closing his eyes as he relished the warm hand that ran through his hair until Tony was almost certain that the kid was asleep. Tony smiled for a moment before laying his hand that was in the kid’s hair on the bed beside him and pulling out his phone, brows creasing in worry at the latest message from May.  
‘Hello, Tony! I was just messaging you to ask how the week has been! Hope you guys are having fun! Tell Peter to call me when he gets the chance!’ The message read. Tony looked uncertainty at the sleeping teenager. He was pretty sure Peter wouldn’t call for a while. Tony jumped a little, startled, as Peter reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand with one of his own, reopening his adorable brown eyes just enough to see his mentor.  
“A-Are yo…..you oka...y?” Peter tried to say, letting out small noises of pain. Of course, Tony thought, the kid was worried about Tony when he himself had a concussion. Typical Peter Parker. Tony smiled Patiently as Bruce walked in to check on Peter, surprised to see him awake as he walked over to the heart monitor.  
“Yeah, bud. I’m fine” Tony answered quietly, knowing that Peter probably had sensitive hearing right now too. Peter gave a little nod of acknowledgment as Bruce looked over at him and walked to the side of the bed. Peter looked up at him weakly as he began asking questions.  
“Okay, Peter” Bruce began, his voice quiet as well. “Do you hurt anywhere?”   
“My head hurts a little” Peter’s voice was barely a whisper as he shifted uncomfortably in the sheets.  
“Okay, so you have a headache” Bruce received a nod from Peter before he wrote something on his notepad and looked back at the kid.  
“Are you dizzy or your vision is blurry?” Bruce asked quietly, looking at Peter.  
“A little of both” Came the tired reply. Bruce rubbed his forehead and wrote more notes before he smiled at the teenager.  
“Okay, get some sleep now” He walked to the corner and motioned for Tony to follow. When they got there, Bruce turned to look at him.  
“As we both know, Peter has been out for six days straight. That is not a very good sign by itself. But he woke up today speaking almost perfectly which is good. Due to his healing factor, he should be up again in a few days. Until then he might have memory problems or be dizzy and not see anything very well. Keep the lights dim and your voice low. I’ll be back tomorrow” Bruce turned to leave before hesitantly looking back and placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“And for God’s sake, Tony, you need to get some sleep too” And with that, Bruce walked out of the room, shutting the door with a quiet click behind him as Tony walked back over to the kid. He sat beside him and smiled at the boy, whose smile that shot back at him melting some part of his cold, metallic heart.  
“Get some rest, kiddo” Tony sat back, leaning against the back of the chair as he slowly closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion finally drag him away into darkness.

 

 

“Mr. Stark” Tony opened his eyes slowly, looking over at the kid beside him, who was looking back with exhausted eyes.  
“Hmm? What is it, kid?” Tony replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He noticed that it was night now since the sunshine patches were gone and were now replaced by the same dark grey and black that surrounded the dim room. With a jolt, he realized that neither he nor Peter had eaten today, but he soon remembered that his intern was being fed through the I.V since he refused to eat anything when Tony briefly woke up hours before when Bruce had returned to try and feed the boy. Nobody had tried to get Tony to eat though, maybe because they knew it was pointless.   
“I can’t sleep” Tony barely heard the small, weak voice that answered him. He suddenly felt a strong urge to hold this boy in his arms and assure him that he was alright. To hug him and let him cuddle again until he fell asleep. But he couldn’t do that now, not when Peter was in a hospital bed. He sighed and reached his hand out, grabbing Peter’s in his own and rubbing it gently as Peter let his head sink against the pillow, comforted by Tony’s attempt at cuddling without actually hugging the kid. Tony smiled as Peter's eyes slipped closed and his grip on his mentor’s hand grew less tight.  
Tony let out a sigh of happiness. He didn’t sleep immediately after, staying up for a few minutes to make sure his son intern was asleep. He began running his hand through Peter’s hair again, smiling every time the sleeping kid leaned into his hand or made a small, content noise in his sleep. Eventually, Tony sat back in his chair, still holding the boy’s hand, and let the blinding darkness of sleep take over once again, filling his vision with black as his thoughts seemed to spiral in his head. Little did he know, however, his sleep would not be peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some fluff because you guys seem to like fluff a lot lol. Just a fair warning though, Future chapters might be difficult for you guys! If you want, I'll write a new story that's all fluff for you guys because this one will be lacking it in the future I do believe. Suggestions for future stories are greatly appreciated (Such as a sentence or so explaining a plot and I'll try and make it into a story :3)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. A Mournful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry” 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry not sorry >:3 I was so worried that I wouldn't finish this by tomorrow and it's only 9:00 so I guess I did okay phew. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you!

“Mr. Stark!” Tony turned at the sound of Peter’s desperate voice. They were in the middle of a battle with the Avengers when suddenly Tony couldn’t find the kid. And it was strange, really. Peter didn’t seem to remember having a concussion at all, and all the other Avengers were looking at him funny when he mentioned it moments earlier. He winced as the turning movement caused him to jostle his injured shoulder, letting out a quiet hiss under his breath. He shook his head, remembering that the kid had called his name.  
“Kid!” Tony called, looking around for any sign of the boy in the alleyway he was in, only managing to see dumpsters and garbage bins. “Where are you?”  
“I’m over here!” Peter let out a loud gasp in response. Tony looked over to the source of the voice, racing towards it. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the kid, though, his heart seeming to fall out of his chest and shatter onto the ground, each shard that broke away jabbing him where his heart used to be.  
Peter was on the ground, slumped behind a dumpster with one gunshot wound in his side and one in his chest, both were bleeding profusely. Tony’s eyes widened and he stepped out of the heavy iron man suit, running over to his protigé and pressing against the wound to create pressure.   
“Mr. Stark! Ugh….stop…..hurts” Peter let out a cry as he pushed back against Tony, trying to throw the man off of him. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to avoid throwing up at the sight of so much blood that was gushing onto his hands and drenching his clothes. He opened his eyes again as Peter let out a choked sob, tears beginning to well up in his own eyes.   
“Oh, god. I know it hurts but I have to stop the bleeding” Tony grunted, searching with one hand for his phone to call Bruce but not finding it anywhere. He then used the hand to try and reach anyone through the com. But it wasn’t on his ear anymore. Weird. He turned back to the kid, who had reached over to grab his hand. Peter’s breath was coming in shallow pants as he struggled to breath, the gunshot in his chest messing with his lungs. Tony let a few tears fall from his eyes as he grabbed Peter’s hand with both of his, abandoning the idea of stopping the bleeding.  
“Mss’r s’ark” Peter slurred, losing the energy that he held onto Tony’s hand with moments before.  
“You’re gonna be okay, kid. It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine” Tony whispered, not quite sure how much of it he meant for Peter as he did for himself. Peter just shook his head slowly, his gaze losing its usual light and excitement.   
“Just hold on kid. I’m gonna get you to Bruce, okay? He’s gonna fix you up” Tony babbled, mostly to himself, as he watched Peter slip away under his hands. Tony scooped Peter into his arms and held him gently, not caring about the blood that now ran down his clothes as well.   
“Just hold on”

“I can’t”

“Please, try. I can’t lose you”

Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes full of guilt and sorrow as his breath caught in his throat. 

 

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

Peter let go.

 

 

 

 

Tony woke with a gasp, looking around desperately for the one thing he had lost. His gaze rested on a small figure on the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully as Tony let out a sigh of relief along with tears as he quietly reassured himself.  
“It was just a dream. Just a dream. He’s still here, you’re still here. He’s fine. Everything’s fine” Tony quietly tried to stop himself from crying, subconsciously reaching for the sleeping kid’s hand. He picked up Peter’s hand in his own, gently rubbing his calloused fingers over the smooth, young ones. He took a deep breath, calming down a little as his breathing slowed to a normal level. He let out a small sigh as he turned the hand over, feeling for the kid’s pulse. He let a small smile cover his face when he found the steady beat under his fingers.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned, opening his eyes and looking at his mentor with a confused expression. Tony quickly let go of his hand and looked at him.  
“Oh, hey kid” He replied, watching as Peter let out a yawn and looked at the clock beside his hospital bed.  
“Why are you awake? It’s only 2 A.M” Peter looked at Tony, curiosity in his eyes just as much as confusion. Tony sighed as he tried to find the words to explain why he was awake. ‘Sorry, I just watched you die in my sleep’?? No, of course, he wouldn’t say that. He finally settled on what he would say and smiled at Peter half-heartedly.  
“I just had a nightmare, that’s all” Tony reassured him. “Just go back to sleep, bud” But to Tony’s surprise, Peter just reached back over for his mentor's hand, eyes trying to pull themselves closed and drag the kid back into contented sleep.  
“It’s okay, Mr. Stark” Peter yawned again, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Sometimes I get nightmares too” Tony shuddered when he thought of Peter having nightmares like him. It seemed like every day the kid became more and more like Tony, and that made the billionaire upset. He didn’t want this kid to go through the same mistakes he did in his miserable life.  
“Okay buddy” Tony let out a small laugh as The kid really tried hard to keep his brown eyes open.  
“M’ tired” Peter murmured, eyes finally slipping closed as he let out a content sigh. Tony smiled and closed his eyes once more as warmth flooded into his veins. Peter was safe, and that was all Tony cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosh! I added some angst for you all to enjoy! I am going to give you all a small sneak peak of the next chapter from now on, like a phrase from the next chapter after every chapter so here you go:
> 
> "I could've sworn you showed emotions!"
> 
> "...Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked it! If I get enough nice comments or kudos I will write new chapters daily! wooo!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading This chapter! Stay tuned!


End file.
